


The Gift of a Missing Towel

by Vampyvet



Category: kradam - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyvet/pseuds/Vampyvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of beginnings between Kris Allen & Adam Lambert told by Kris.<br/>It is set in the mansion during the Idol competition.<br/>Waiting, watching, beginning to want and getting when you lose your towel.<br/>I do not own either Kris Allen nor Adam Lambert and mean no disrespect to either by using them as my muses. I also of course have no affiliation, nor do I own American Idol.<br/>Thanks for reading :) Cheers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of a Missing Towel

So here I am, sitting on my bed, idly strumming my guitar, waiting. When we first got here I didn't wait. I'd go do my own thing. Let's face it- the wait is always at least an hour. So I would go, talk to the others down stairs, find something to do.

I don't really remember now when that changed. It wasn't a sudden thing. Not like today I suddenly skip leaving and perch upon my bed watching the bathroom door.  
I smile at myself. It's a little funny, he'd laugh. If he'd notice. Perhaps he thinks I'm just tired of so many people. All I know is that the fresh, clean, natural man that walks out that door; the one with no makeup, no hair gel, no barriers, he is worth waiting for.

As he opens the door, his eyes always flicker in my direction. Across the room to the bed I took from him on Day 1. Then his eyes twinkle & he smiles.

Seeing him unadorned, vulnerable makes me feel relieved somehow. Now Adam is really here. Not the persona, not the larger than life image he shows the world. Then I feel calm, soothed, grounded.

So this is why I started staying. This is what I tell myself. The safe reason given. In tiny moments I almost allow myself to wonder if there is more. Why does that instant the door open matter so much that I wait every day?

Today has been long for all of us. Rehearsals, costume fittings, drama with interview schedules. I was as quick as him to run to the safety of our room tonight. I didn't even take a moment to grab something to eat on my way down. Now I was realizing I didn't even take the time to pee.

The usual hour had ticked by. Me strumming my guitar, my form of meditation, him under the hottest water he can stand- leaving none for anyone else. His ritual of the long shower and makeup removal is his meditation. It calms, centres him. I knew this early on. That's why I don't bother him. I never tell him to hurry up. I wouldn't take his sanctuary from him.

This is the first time I have considered it. He has been in there so long! It's well over an hour, nearly 2! What is going on? I really need to pee!  
Stupid me! We live in a mansion, I could go somewhere else, but NO. I would miss my moment.

I sit my guitar beside me. Slide myself forward, legs off the bed and stop. Should I? Finally I shake my head to still the questioning. Damn it's just Adam, he'll understand.  
I slowly walk to the door, rest my hand against the wood. I wait some more. I hear nothing inside. I am confused. It takes me another minute before I break the silence.

Quietly, tentatively I say his name, "Adam?"

There is no answer. Now I am starting to get really nervous, "Adam, you ok?"

I hear a rustle in response. Then finally he answers me, only to confuse me more. I've never heard his voice so unsure, so small.

"Um Kris, I um well..." Then he stops. what the heck?

"Adam, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"I, well, I forgot my towel."

My eyes turn to his bed. Sure enough his towel is there. I am about to say he should use mine, but no, it's on my bed. How the heck did that happen? Now I start to smile.

"Do you mean to tell me, the big, bad Adam is scared to come out here with no towel?"

"Kris, shut up! It's not funny!", he whines. No confidence. Now I am enjoying this. Let's see what I can do here.

"Well Adam Mitchel Lambert, you big chicken. Get your naked ass out here and get your towel. I dare you!"

While I wait for his answer I move to his bed and sit right in the middle, legs crossed. I pull his towel onto my lap. This is gonna be funny.

"Are you coming Lambert?"

The door finally opens, a crack. Then he jerks it wider, stomps out a step. Cocky look upon his face, almost glaring at my bed where he expects me to be. The surprise of me not there makes him stumble. His head spins around, looking for me. His eyes almost scared. I'm stunned. I didn't mean to freak him out. Have I hurt him? What was I thinking? Maybe this isn't funny at all.

Then I really look at him, ALL of him. Adam, naked, wet, goose bumps running down his arms and up his legs. Chest moving quickly with his nervous breathe. Hair plastered to his head, dripping onto his shoulders. I watch the droplets of water carving their way down his torso. My eyes are trying to connect the mass of freckles that are usually hidden. I realize I'm not breathing. All I am doing is sitting there with a goofy, crooked smile upon my face. God he is amazing.

No barriers, no bravado, just all Adam. I am enthralled, entranced. I realize my eyes are drifting downward and catch myself. I actually want to see what the Sex God is packing. That's when I berate myself. What the hell am I doing? What am I feeling? Hide!  
So in a moment I shut it down, shutter the confusion that I see matched in his eyes and try to cock an eyebrow like he can.

"So scaredy cat, you want your towel or not?" How the hell did I manage to get that out? How did it sound so nonchalant?

It breaks the moment. He smiles. Not the full radiant smile I love, just small and hesitant, "Ok Allen, you win."

He suddenly changes. He has become another man, more confident. Suddenly I feel the the tables have turned. This is like watching him on stage.  
He cocks his head, smile growing, the tip of his tongue brushing his lip as he says, "Yeah I want my towel. You keeping it warm for me?" His voice sounds husky, low.

He starts to slink over to the bed. I am getting the FULL Sex God Treatment. Pay back! I'm in serious trouble. I should be laughing, should think it's hilarious.  
I don't laugh. I start to tingle, try to breathe. What the hell? It's Adam, admittedly I've never been on the receiving end of this side of him before. But what is going on here?  
He has made his way to the bed as I have been talking to myself. I am taken by surprise at how close he is now.

He reaches out to grab his towel. No, wait! That's not! What?? Adam is puling me toward him. He's got hold of my leg. He is laughing. It's ok. He's laughing. It's a joke. He pulls me to the edge. Um, now this is really weird, I'm sitting RIGHT in front of Adam, he's standing, um now I really can't think. The blood is rushing in my ears, I feel my neck and cheeks redden as the blush covers me. He stops laughing.

He realises I'm staring at him. How can I not? His penis is damn near in my face. I think he forgot that he's so tall and well, you know what height that puts little old me at.

I am overcome by emotions too rapid to discern one from the other. Wait, that one I know. What the fuck, desire? How? Adam? Man! Hello? But it's Adam. He's so close. I could lean my head forward and hit him. Every part of me stills, well almost every part. I guess I can't deny the desire that courses through my entire being.

I feel my cock growing hard under my jeans. My pants getting tight. The towel on my lap heavy, unwanted.

Suddenly Adam's hand is reaching for the towel. Oh NO! It will be very visible to a man of his experience the predicament I am in. I go to stop him. Catch his hand. Now I am holding his hand right over my cock & he is looking me in the eyes. What does he see? I'm sweating. I feel it run down my cheek. He sees. His free hand is now there brushing it away. I feel myself lean for just a second into his hand. It is enough. He pushes our clasped hands down to my lap. I do not fight him. He can feel me, I know it. How can he not?

Softly, "Kris?" I just swallow, can't answer. He looks like he wants to pounce, but can't. Like if he moves I might break. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, mistake. I smell Adam. My cock jumps, he draws in a quick surprised breathe. I am so nervous. When I open my eyes I am looking down, afraid to meet his eyes. Um, hello.

That wasn't a good plan either. His cock, glorious in my face only this time it's excited and hard.

Now my eyes are really wide. Is that because of me? I am lost in my confusion. My head tilts as I look at him. I feel his hand clasped in mine tighten as his cock wiggles. He holds his breathe. Is he afraid? I know I am, but Adam? Nothing scared Adam.

That thought is enough to bring my eyes back up, to search his face for answers. I see desire, I see fear. I want to take the fear away. I squeeze his hand in mine. It makes his brush my cock again. Oops. More jolts of desire.

"So Adam, what's up?" Oh funny I think. I tried. He smiles, all Sex God now.

"That Darlin' would be You AND Me." Sexy, slinky words that drip from that gorgeous mouth. His free hand reaches out and touches my face again. I let him. It strokes down my jaw, along my neck, to my chest. His fingers trace the muscles downward then around my rib and back up toward my nipple. I am fascinated by the feeling. As he reaches my nipple it hardens and I gasp, every part of me responding. Of course he knows, his hand is still against my cock.

With our entwined hands he somehow manages to catch the towel and move it off my lap. He's good. Smooth. I laugh, he smiles, now he is in his element. He takes our hands and brings them up to his lips and kisses the back of my hand. So sweet. I feel like a giddy school girl. the hand on my chest starts to push me back onto the bed. I can't resist. I am here for the ride. My defenses are down. He will get no fight.

He senses it and leans over me to gently kiss right above my heart. He pushes my t-shirt up, exposing my chest. I close my eyes. Yes. I whisper his name, "Adam"

He knows that means YES. His kisses start to trail across my chest. His tongue tracing around my nipple. I am lost, my hips start to move. I hear him chuckle deep down in his chest, I am his. How did this happen? I didn't know, did he?

He releases my hand, no! I throw my eyes open, fearful he is leaving me. I am wrong. He is heading for my belt, my jeans- relief.

"Kris, I'm gonna take these off you, let you free, ok?" Quietly, silkily.

I nod my head and breathe the word, "Yes." He slips his finger under the edge of my jeans, my breathing is speeding up. I am so excited. With deft fingers, he undoes the belt and jeans then grasps them to slide them down.

"Lift your hips for me Darlin' " I lift, no hesitancy. They catch on my engorged organ momentarily then I am free. Just my boxers on , the fabric hiding nothing from his eyes. He slides the jeans down my legs, stroking as he goes. There is nothing he does that isn't meant to arouse me. He looks up, "Take that shirt off Kristopher."

I had forgotten it was pushed up where he had left it. I do as he asks. I feel my abs tighten as I lift myself up to remove it. The smile on his face says he likes what he sees.  
He is there, standing over me, totally naked and obviously full of desire and I am here in just my boxers. He waits, gives me time to take it all in.  
There is a question in his eyes, upon his face. I am trying to answer him. Need to answer him. I can see he will not go any further till I do.  
I reach up for him, grasp his hands and pull him down. He is bending, not touching my body, his face above mine.

"Please Adam, kiss me...?" So hard to say, but I want it. He is lost, I see it. He leans down more, lips gently touching mine, hesitant still. Adam's lips are on mine!

Happy, happy, joy, joy! You stupid Idiot Kris. No Ren & Stimpy, not now. Don't miss anything!

Adam is still. I open my mouth just enough to stick my tongue out to run it over his top lip. He snarls, the beast is breaking through.

His teeth catch my bottom lip. He is in control again. His kiss becomes aggressive, possessive. His tongue delves into my mouth. So damn hot. He tastes so good. Even better than he smells. Oh my GOD. His hand is behind my neck bringing my head up to meet his. Our lips are almost bruising each other with the intensity of our kisses. He releases my mouth, I feel lost. His mouth returns to me, tongue skimming down my jaw, my chest. He sucks my nipple hard and I jerk my body upwards in response. He likes it. He growls.

My arms and legs are suddenly wrapped around him pulling him down on top of me. How did that happen? His body is against mine. I think I am in heaven. So hard, so strong, yet so smooth. "Adam..." I want. I feel. I need. What am I asking for?

His hand goes to my shorts and strokes me through the fabric. I gasp, "YES", now I know. "Touch me"  
More words spill from my mouth, "Please Adam." Am I begging?

He does as I ask but he goes one better. Adam Sex God in control! My shorts are gone. I am as naked as him now. My cock is so hard it hurts. It's wet at the tip where the pre-come has built up. I am so aroused by him. I have never felt this good. Never! Adam takes in every inch of my body.

"This is better than I imagined Pretty Boy." Adam thinks I look good? Oh damn, now I can't think. His hand is touching me with no fabric to hinder him. Stroking the shaft, base to tip over and over again. Now his other hand is gently tickling my balls.

"Oh shit Adam."

"Yes Kristopher?"

"Adam please?"

"Please what? Say it. What do you want Kris?"

"More!" I can't put words to the need. He knows. Suddenly his mouth is on my cock. His tongue is circling the tip lapping at the opening. I am panting throwing my head around. My hands find his head, pull him down, impale him upon my cock. He complies. He shocks me taking me to the hilt, down his throat. This is amazing. He sets the pace, allowing me to catch my breathe briefly. Nothing but pleasure enters my world. I am his. He slides the head of my cock out his mouth, licks down the underside and takes one of my balls in his mouth, heaven. Then the other one too, oh my GOD.

As he licks back up my shaft he slides his fingers into his mouth, wets them. As I feel him engulf my cock again in his oh so talented mouth, he slides his finger between the cheeks of my ass. He gently probes the ring of my anus. It feels so good. Never could have imagined that. I am drowning in sensation. His finger keeps probing. He wets the fingers on his other hand, sliding them into his mouth right beside my cock. He never takes his finger out of me but adds another slick digit, how did he do that? All I know is that he is stretching me open, going deeper. Oh God, I had heard, but I couldn't have imagined this. My prostrate is being stroked by his amazing fingers.

He slides back to the tip of my cock and Whispers, "Come for me Baby." I am done, he has broken me. I am his in any way he wants. I feel the tension building. I am here now! He takes me all the way down his throat, deeper that I can believe.

"Adam!" I scream as I shoot every ounce of my cum down his willing throat. I am crying out. I know it. I know I am being loud. No way that no one is listening. I just don't care.

I hear Adam's breathing getting faster. He lets my shrinking member free and climbs onto the bed. Kneeling over me. His hand sliding up and down his cock. He is so big. His cock is straining in his hand. I can tell it won't take much for him to lose control. I want to see that happen. I reach up and grab his ass holding him tight. "Come for me Adam."

He cries out. There are tears falling down to land on my chest as he calls my name, "Kris, Kris, Oh Kris." Then he freezes. With my hands on his ass he arches back and roars like a wild beast. His cock shoots all over me. I am showered in his cum, mixed with his tears.

"Why are you crying Adam?" I ask. Desperately worried . What is hurting him so much.

"I lost Kris. I wanted you so much and I fought it so hard. Now I can't let go. I am yours." I pull him down on top of me, against my slick chest. I look deeply into his eyes. I see his fear. I feel so much.

"Adam it's ok. You are safe. I promise." He ducks his head down to hide his eyes.

"I can't survive getting hurt again Kris. The last time broke me." I stroke his head. How could anyone allow this glorious man to feel pain? I don't know what to say. For the first time since he left the bathroom I notice the ring on my finger. I realize why he's so afraid. I get it.

I hold him tight and say, "We'll get through this together." After all I know where my heart is, here, with him. I never could have done this if deep down I hadn't already chosen on some level. I am too much of a thinker for that- even when I don't realize I am doing it.

Adam stops breathing, "What about Katy?" So much fear. There is no question for me.

"I hope in time she can forgive me Adam." He flinches, he has misunderstood. Quickly I continue. "I never meant to do anything to hurt her. I did love her, but I am so in love with you, that I can't be with her." More is needed. "Adam, I want to be with you, if you'll have me. Will ya?"

He lifts his head, tears streaming, "Yes Kristopher. Yes. I want that so much, but Katy doesn't deserve to be hurt for me to be happy. That's not fair."

"No Adam, it's not, but it's how it is. She wouldn't want me to stay out of guilt anyway."

A small smile, it is a start.

So where to now?? Oh, I know- the bathroom! I still didn't get to pee. How the hell had I forgotten??

"Get off me you big Oaf! I have to pee. Then let's get in the shower, together."

With a giggle, ( yeah Adam you're hilarious) he runs for the bathroom, only to turn around and say, "Kris, be a Darlin' and bring me the towel."

The glint in his eyes telling me we would be ok, better than ok.

I smile and followed him. I know that I will follow him anywhere he wants to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually first posted this on Live Journal on July 27th, 2009 but I have decided that I would rather keep things over here.


End file.
